There are many methods described for indicating when mail has been delivered to a mailbox ranging from very simple to complex means. As will be described later, all these inventions have drawbacks in that they do not meet all the requirements for an inexpensive, simple and reliable indicating means that also ensure the secure closure of the mailbox lid. A number of mailbox indicators rely on gravity for the indicator to rotate to the vertical position. This simple means has a drawback. Snow, ice and debris may prevent the deployment of the indicator to the vertical position. Some prior art devices rely on more complex and relatively expensive lever assemblies and are awkward to install. There are other spring closure mechanisms such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,589 to Davis. Examination of this shows the spring extending from within the body of the mailbox to the lid. The lid is held open when the spring bends past the hinge line. This has three disadvantages:
1. The spring is fastened between the inside back of the mailbox and the lid. This is awkward to do as an add-on to a mailbox.
2. The spring distorts around the hinge line when the lid is opened and there is the possibility of wear and snagging over a period of time.
3. The mail will lie on top of the spring when the lid is closed.
Other mail box indicator devices are complex. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,356 to Joehnk which is a complex assembly that shows the lid connected to an external spring located at the bottom of the mailbox. However, the lid is held open when the internal box is pulled out of the mailbox and not by the force exerted by the spring. The function of the spring is to assist in closing the lid when the box is pushed back into the mailbox. The spring does not assist in keeping the lid open.
Another disadvantage is that the assembly can only be used on a mailbox mounted on a post. Most mailboxes mount on a platform attached to a post. Joehnk's invention would require clearance between the platform and the bottom of the mailbox in order for the spring to function.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mailbox indicator and lid closure system. Another object of the present invention is to provide an activating system that pulls the indicator or flag to the vertical position while slicing through any obstructions such as snow, ice or debris. The cable arrangement of the present invention effectively forces its way past obstructions thus ensuring that the indicator is successfully deployed. In accordance with the present invention, the flexible cord exerts force when pulled but then relaxes when the force is removed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mailbox indicator and lid closure system that can be provided in a simple kit that can be readily attached to the mailbox without the requirement of any tools.